


It's Worth It

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Conjugal Visit, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Vampire!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knows Len needs his fix, so he visits him in Iron Heights to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the ending of today's new episode. ^_^

Barry walked into the room and sat on the bed as he waited. It took all of five minutes before the door opened and Len was deposited into the room? 

“Conjugal visit, Barry? How’d you manage that?” Len asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Someone owed Joe a favor.” Barry smirked as he stood. 

“That’s definitely a reputation risk, that’s for sure.” Len said as he looked Barry up and down.

“Wouldn’t want you to starve.” Barry smirked as he pushed himself up against Len’s prison uniform. 

Len chuckled as he moved to unbutton Barry’s shirt. Barry let it slide off his body as Len pushed him to sit down. Len climbed onto the bed and sat against the wall. Barry moved to sit in his lap and exposed his neck to Len. Len growled in appreciation as he tangled his hand in Barry’s hair. Barry moaned loudly, but stayed still as Len leaned down to kiss at Barry’s neck. Len sucked a hickey onto Barry’s neck before his fangs grew and he bit straight into Barry. 

Barry’s body shivered in pleasure as Len’s fangs entered him and sucked at his neck. Len wasn’t normally a messy eater, but he made extra sure that not one drop of blood escaped his mouth as Barry’s blood flooded into him by the mouthful. He made sure to keep the pheromones passing into Barry. He didn’t want the kid to feel the pain one normally felt when Len sucked them dry. Barry was different though. Len never sucked him dry. Even the first time. The kid amused and entertained him too much for him to kill. Also, the kid’s blood tasted like heaven. In all his centuries of living, Len hadn’t tasted anything like it. 

Len moved his right hand to tease at Barry’s now tight jeans. Barry knocked his hand away with a whimper. 

“How about I take care of you this time?” Len whispered into Barry’s ear as he lapped at the puncture wounds.

Len’s fingers trailed over Barry’s sensitive nipples and chest. Barry squirmed in his lap, the pheromones affecting him greatly. Len smirked as he reached down to grip at Barry’s erection in his pants. Barry whimpered softly as Len stroked gently and continued to lap at the wound until the blood stopped flowing. 

Barry sat up suddenly, turned around, and pressed their lips together. Len would never know why Barry insisted on kissing him after his feed when Barry’s taste was still fresh in his mouth. You’d think it would disgust humans, but Barry liked the mix of their taste in his mouth, it intrigued Len. Their saliva mixed and some leftover blood dripped down Barry's mouth. Barry ground himself hard and fast on Len’s leg as they kissed roughly, and cried out as he came in his pants. He panted into Len’s mouth before pulling away. 

“Messy today aren’t you?” Len chuckled as he wiped at the blood on Barry’s chin with his thumb and licked it off. 

Barry blushed. 

“Still cute.” Len laughed as Barry huffed and returned to his spot in Len’s lap, back against Len’s front. 

He leaned back to rest his head on Len, slightly weak. Len wrapped his large arms around Barry with a sigh. 

“I’ll never understand why you keep coming back.” 

“Everyone needs company every now and again. With your prolonged life I’d imagine you’d need it even more.” 

“I won’t turn you. No matter how much I like you.” 

Barry chuckled. “I didn’t ask. Though, I wouldn’t dream of it. Plus, I have my own type of prolonged life. Flash healing is amazing isn’t it?” Barry said as he regained his energy from the blood loss. 

“Yes it is.” Len murmured against Barry’s hair. 

Barry’s hand traveled gently up Len’s leg until it reached between his legs. “How about I satisfy you a bit?” 

“I think you’ve satisfied me enough, Kid. At least I won’t starve while I’m in here. Thought I’d never get another fix of your delectable blood.” 

“I don’t like seeing you in pain, Len. Don’t starve yourself. I’ll try to come back in a week or two. You took enough to tide you over right?” 

Len nodded. “I should be fine. If anything I’ll just sneak into the blood supply at the doctor’s office.” 

Barry smacked Len’s leg. “Thief.” 

“Don’t I know it.” 

Barry lifted his arm to check the time. “I should be heading back soon our time is almost up.” 

Barry turned in Len’s lap and grazed his knuckles against Len’s cheek before he pressed a short kiss on his lips. He still tasted faint traces of his blood on Len's tongue.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Barry said as he stood and picked his shirt up from the floor. He buttoned it up and fixed himself before pressing another quick kiss to Len’s lips as the door opened. 

Len pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist to bring him closer. Barry’s hands fell on Len’s muscled shoulders hidden by the jumpsuit. He kissed back with fervor and didn’t pull away until the guard cleared his throat. 

“Time to go.” 

“Thanks for letting me see him, Jack.” Barry smiled

“You’re the one that’ll have to explain why I let you have a conjugal visit with a world renowned criminal, Barry.” 

Barry shrugged as he walked to his door. “It’s worth it.”


End file.
